


Underneath the Dark Waters

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure, Eels, F/M, Fun, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Shark people?, booooooom that just happened, dragonish fish, jerza - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia: A young Mermaid Princess who is running/swimming away from her abusive father. Though when she gets lost in the depths of the ocean, she find herself in a new environment that she'd never known before. Will she make Friends, or Enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Unknown

Lucy had made a mistake. Fleeing from her crystallized kingdom was terrible, and now she had to face a terrible consequence… Lucy was hopelessly lost. The dark waters that surrounded her showed no familiar signs of home, and she was so turned around the poor mer-girl couldn’t so much as tell which way was up or down. A stray current began tugging at her shimmering pink tail, pulling her deeper into the unknown.  
“Oh for Neptune's sake,” the blonde growled at herself, shooting through the water like a torpedo as fear began to grip her heart in icy claws. “Please please please, is someone there!” Her voice rung out unanswered as it was devoured by the ocean. She was alone… in the middle of the unforgiving ocean.  
Hours passed as Lucy tried again and again to find help, but her efforts were in vain for any civilization was either in the depths of the Dark Waters, or severals days away. She didn’t have long as hunger began to plague the blonde’s stomach, and she didn’t have any food with her, only a simple whale rib knife.  
It was a simple, but sturdy weapon, carved delicately from the bones of a rare Albino Spring Killer Whale. The grip was wrapped in blackened seaweed, painted with squid ink. The blade was a good foot long, pale and deadly. Designs were etched into the side, made by its owner when she was bored, though her father disapproved her her mauling the perfect blade…  
Her father. King of the Sea, protector of the merfolk, Jude Heartfilia. He was a cruel man, and Lucy hated him with every fiber of her body. Ever since her mother died, Jude changed for the worse. He started pointless wars with neighboring cities, and never cared for his daughter like he used to. Lucy was running from him, though getting lost was not exactly what she had in mind. His ‘Highness’ started to beat her a few days ago, and she had several cuts and bruises to prove it, though a flowy white silk cloak hid most of them pretty well.  
“HELP!” Lucy screamed again, boiling with anger and pain. Being confined in a castle had taken it’s toll, and she wasn’t used to the physical tasks she now had to complete on her own. Her tail was aching severely from taking Lucy far from her kingdom, and her stomach yearned for Virgo’s fresh salmon steak, with a side of clams. “Please..” she muttered the word to herself as she began to sink, not caring as a strong riptide dragged her into the darkness. Her consciousness slipped as she though one thing, ‘this is it.’


	2. Caught

Lucy woke in the dark, her head spinning slightly from the pressure of the water. She was still alive, despite being sure something would pick her off as food as soon as she crossed the border into the Dark Waters. Legends said that the water with no light, held terrifying creatures of darkness and death. Shark-people, like mermaids, only vicious and bloodthirsty. Lucy’s mother had told her stories of them, though some were of a young mer-girl and shark-boy falling in love, her father had changed most of them to gory endings that left her in tears. She hated that.

Forcing herself off the hard ocean floor, Lucy groaned. Her tail was sore from swimming, and her arms felt like jello. Looking around the blonde was able to take in her not so terrifying surroundings.

Colorful crystals lit up the water, glowing with a majestic rainbow light. Fish were in the few, though coral and seaweed curled up from the soft mud, dancing in the rainbow, filling Lucy with hope that she might just survive. Looking up, the mermaid could no longer see the rippling water as it touched the surface air. Instead it was black and dark, as if a night sky had slammed into the water, forcing it to be still and silent.

Lost in her own world, Lucy didn’t notice the intruder who had entered the area. A young shark boy was dashing around, giggling to his blue catfish companion. His bright pink hair glittered, reflecting the colors of the crystals. 

From the waist down, a deep crimson sharktail spread from the boy's body, and his skin was tinged a lighter shade of red. Fangs were clearly present in his smile as he danced around reefs and coral, dodging several angry looking eels. Lucy being absorbed in her own land, was oblivious as the shark got closer.

Natsu was the first to notice her, his eyes widening at her beauty. Her long blonde hair was twirling in the current, and her face glowed with health as a red sea lantern flickered beneath her. Her bubblegum tail sparkled with different shades, nearly blinding the shark as he seemed to get hypnotized by its swaying motion.

“Holy neptune!” Natsu gasped, alerting Lucy to his presence. She spun around, surprise written across her face.The blonde’s chocolate eyes widened in fear as she realized what his was. Terror forced Lucy to torpedo away, leaving a trail of bubbles behind her. 

Natsu, not wanting to let the beauty go, gave chase, being much faster as he had not traveled miles the night before. He easily caught up, swimming beside the frightened mermaid as she tried to push herself to move faster.

“Whoa!” His voice was smooth, yet it didn’t exactly make Lucy feel any better. “Slow down there little fishy.”

“Not a fish!” The blonde snarled, flipping around, heading in the other direction. She may not have been fast, but it took Natsu a bit to catch up to her. 

“Hang on! I’m not gonna bite you or anything!” He tried persuading her, though he didn’t really know why he wanted her to stop so much. “I promise!” Natsu dashed forward, firmly grabbing onto Lucy’s wrist.

“Hey!” Lucy yelped, she tried to rip her wrist away, but Natsu had a tight grip on it. She was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever, and its terribly short, but I have so many fictions I have to work on, most of them are gonna be slow to update. Sorry guys, but my more popular and liked fics are gonna get more chapter out than ones like this. But thanks so much for being patents, feel free to scream, don't care, because I DID IT! I GOT A CHAPTER OUT!!!


	3. No more

This story is over, no more chapters

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm getting over writers block, and how I do that is write other stories, so... idk what I'm doing with this, I'm kinda rolling with it. {SLOW UPDATES}


End file.
